1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a can and, more particularly, to a can having a can end plate provided with an opening score along which the can end plate is openable and a finger retainer tab by which the scored region of the can end plate is pulled for opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a can has been known as having a can end plate provided with an opening score formed therein and a finger retainer tab fixed usually at one of its ends to the portion of the can end plate surrounded by the score. In these known cans, the score is formed in a complete annular form so that the region surrounded by the score (referred to as "scored region", hereinafter) of the can end plate with the finger retainer tab is perfectly severed from the other region of the can end plate. The severed piece of can end plate with the finger retainer tab attaching thereto often causes unexpected accidents.